1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilated toilet system that removes and expels odors from a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation systems for toilet systems are known and present in the marketplace. These ventilation systems generally involve the use of an exhaust fan, an impeller or vacuum motor to expel malodorous fumes from a standard toilet system. These ventilation systems can be included as part of a new toilet system or can be a retrofit ventilation system for a currently existing toilet system.
The ventilation systems for toilet systems can incorporate some interesting and fairly sophisticated technologies. These include tying solenoid valves or motion detectors into the activation of the ventilation system. The ventilation systems can also be automatically initiated upon use of a toilet seat or an outside switch. Clever mechanics and engineering helps obtain better performance from provided ventilation systems as well. These ventilation systems can expel odors into an exterior atmosphere or environment or into a sewage line. Many of these ventilation systems are also air sealed to promote top performance.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a ventilated toilet system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.